Spades
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Alice finds a new country that the roleholders don't have to move to. Some new roles are there and Alice gets acquainted. But she annoys the others by leaving them behind. Sounds better than it is.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my fanfiction: Spades. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in the country of hearts.

* * *

It was a usual day in Wonderland. The bullets had been flying again when Peter,Gowland,and Blood had met in the same place. Of course, Blood taunted both roleholders enough to make them pull out their guns and fire on him. They had only stopped when Alice discovered what they were doing. After the whole ordeal, Alice had gone to the clock tower to avoid the stalker, perv, and Gowland. Needless to say, Julius wasn't pleased.

"Why do you always come to me?" Julius sighed without looking up. He already knew who it was.

"I don't mean to distract you." Alice said. "But there's nowhere else I can go."

"The heart Castle?"

"Peter."

"Amusement Park?"

"Gowland."

"Hatter Mansion?"

"Blood and the twins."

"Clover Tower?"

"Nightmare will use me as an excuse."

"Diamond Castle?"

"Sidney and Crysta."

"The Circus?"

"You know the answer to that." Julius gave up.

"Alright. Just don't interfere with my work."

"Have I ever done that?" Julius didn't bother to respond. "Do you want coffee?"

"Sure." Julius finished the clock he was working on, and watched the girl get a mug. He studied her movements and determined the score she would get.

"Here." Julius drank it. Alice watched him,waiting for his score.

"75."

"What." Alice stared in shock. "I had an 84 last time."

"You grounded the coffee beans to much." Julius replied. "Now I have to fix my next clock. Out."

* * *

Just the start of Spades. Hope you liked it! F

For those who don't know, Sidney and Crysta are from the country of Diamonds.

Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

The Long wait is finally over! Here's chapter 2 to Spades! But first, reader review responses:

* * *

BelieverofManyThings- Thanks Believer! I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one,too.

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 2

After being kicked out by Julius, Alice walked around each territory. However, she stayed away from specific roleholders. She almost was caught by Peter, but turned out he had spotted Ace who was standing close to her hiding spot. She bolted as soon as she could.

Which brought her to where she was now. Lost in her thoughts, Alice had wandered into some strange forest. It was almost completely dark, despite the fact it was still light when she had entered.

 _But,_ Alice thought. _I don't remember when I walked in here._

"Oh,wow..." A voice said above her. "An outsider. We haven't had one of those in... _forever._ "

Alice looked around. "Where are you?" She heard laughter in response.

"Here." A voice said on her right. "Or am I here?" The voice appeared on her left. "Or up here?" It came from above her now. Catching on, Alice whirled around.

"Well, you found me." The girl behind her sighed. Alice had to do a double take.

The girl bore a striking resemblance to Boris. She had a black vest like his, but it lacked the zippers. For pants, she had shorts that went to her mid thigh, and her shoes went up to her knees. She had black fingerless gloves with black bracelets, and her violet hair was pulled back behind a black headband. A gunhol All in all, she looked like someone out of Spy movie with animal features.

"Who are you?" Alice asked when she finally found her voice.

"Probably should have said that first huh?" The female Boris slapped her forehead, and laughed.

"I'm Cheshire. The Cheshire cat from the country of Spades."

* * *

Okay. End of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 in Spades. But first, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

Daily Reader- Thanks! Sorry they aren't long. I stay up late to write these chapters. Right now, it's past 12:00.

BelieverofManyThings- Thanks!

TekoloKuautli- Yeah, they could. The other counterparts...maybe not.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

"The Country of Spades?"

"Yeah. It's another country. Only three roleholders know about this country, so we aren't really well known.

"Which Roleholders know about this country." Alice asked.

"I'll get to that later." Cheshire said. "We have different territories here,too. The Neutral Zone is still a clock tower."

"That makes sense." Alice said. "What are the other ones?"

"The Castle, The Circus, The Casino." Chesire answered. "The Castle is just like the country of Hearts castle. They have a Prime Minister, Knight, and Queen. But the Queen is different from Vivaldi."

"Hmm, What about the Circus?" Alice asked, thinking about Gowland and Joker.

"It used to be a park _and_ a circus competing. Then, we didn't even know, but they reached a truce and started working together. We just call it the Circus now, even though the park is still there."

"Wow. I didn't know there could be truces."

"Do you really think anyone in the country of Hearts would _want_ a truce?" Cheshire asked.

"Point taken." Alice said. "So, what about the Casino?"

"We are really close to it." Cheshire said. "Well, The Casino and The Clocktower. Which one do you want to go to?"

"..." Alice thought. _Casino or Clocktower?_ "Clocktower."

"Okay. This way."

* * *

"How far is it?" Alice asked. The two had been walking for awhile now. Exactly how long, Alice didn't know.

"We should be there about...now." Cheshire pointed to the giant building in front of them. It was silver with gray and gold lines traveling up to a golden clock at the top. At the side of it was a small cottage.

"It's where the Clockmaker goes to relax." Cheshire answered Alice's silent question.

"Where are they?" Cheshire walked over to the door and opened it.

"I would go with you, but Clockmaker's guard dog doesn't like me." The cat girl said. "See ya!" She ran off. Alice sighed and turned to walk into the building.

* * *

After walking up those endless stairs, Alice arrived at the room she was looking for. She silently pushed open the door and looked inside, expecting to see someone like Julius.

She was wrong.

"Are you coming in?" The woman at the desk asked. In terms of appearances, she was similar to Julius. The same look, the same hair, the style of clothes...the only difference was how the clothes looked. Instead of Julius' clothes, she wore a sleeveless black turtleneck under a black with gold lining jacket with a blue belt and black gloves.

"Oh,sorry." Alice apologized. "I was looking for the Clockmaster. Do you know where they are?"

"They are right in front of you." The woman stood up.

"I am Julia Clockmaker. The Clockmaster in the Country of Spades."

* * *

Conclusion! Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review on your at out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for taking too long. Here's the next chapter for Spades! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Hati** \- Thanks! Who is going to be jealous the most.

 **BelieverofManyThings** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

"Oh." Alice felt a little nervous. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Julia replied. "Do you need anything, Alice?"

"How do you know my name?" Alice asked.

"My role. Cheshire did tell you that three roles knew about this country, right?" Alice nodded. "The Clockmaker is one of those roles." Julia said.

* * *

Cheshire sat in a tree close to the tower. She didn't exactly trust the woman in the tower or the dog. She was so lost in thought she almost missed the sword flying toward her.

She only noticed and dodged it when it when it was close to impaling her.

"Aw, you dodged it."

"Seriously, Blade?" Cheshire replied. "Can you not be a dog for a time period?"

"Hmmm..." Blade thought. "No. I can't."

"Shame."

"Why are you even here?" The one on the ground asked. "Oh, is it the outsider?"

"..."

"Hah!" She laughed. "Your face says it all. I'm going to go say hi."

Then, the hooded girl ran into the tower.

* * *

And that's it! Please leave a review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Spades. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

BelieverofManyThings- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

"Hey Julia!" A knight threw the door and walked in with a smile. "The outsider here?"

"No," Julia replied, slowly moving her coat to cover something. If the knight noticed, she said nothing. Which Alice considered a miracle because she could the sword shining in the light.

"That sucks..." The knight sighed. "I mean Julia, the Cheshire Cat is outside. She's never outside. So..." The sword was raised and swung down on the coat, causing the clockmaster to move and the coat moved off of Alice's small body.

"So there she is!" The knight smirked.

"Blade..." Julia said in a warning tone.

"Relax." Blade waved away the accusation. "I just wanted to see her."

"That would just devolve to you asking about Hearts and wanting to fight her." Julia replied.

"Well, you are the only one who can go to hearts. Besides-"

"Blade!"

"Alright, alright." The knight laughed. "So how many targets are there today?"

* * *

"So what did you think of Julia?" Cheshire leapt from tree to tree while Alice walked on the ground. "Boring right?"

"I think she was nice." Alice replied. "The knight on the other hand..."

"Yeah, Blade's kinda twisted huh?" Cheshire smiled.

Alice was reminded of Ace, who acted the same way as Blade. The outsider shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh Yeah..." Cheshire stopped and stared at her. "You were in the Country of Hearts."

Alice stopped walking. She smoothed her dress then turned to the female cheshire cat. "What is the closest territory now, Cheshire?"

The cat froze. "It's...the um..." Cheshire looked around nervously. "The hatress..." She muttered.

"Like the Mad Hatter?" Alice asked. Cheshire nodded before jumping to the ground.

"I'm not on the best terms with the guards, so just keep following the path, okay? I'll meet up with you later."

"Alright."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Spades! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

-None-

* * *

Oh...Okay.

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

Alice continued walking along the dirt road, thinking back on what the Cheshire Cat of the country of spades had told her.

 _A bad relationship with the guards here. She thought._ I wonder-

She stopped as a bullet flew past her head and was embedded into the tree behind her. She whirled around to see someone standing at the gate.

"So what are you doing here?" A young girl asked, twirling a pistol in her hand. "You know unauthorized people aren't allowed here." She looked up at Alice. "Do I have to force you to talk?"

"No..." Alice said nervously. "Is this where the Casino is?"

"Yes. Wait...is _that_ all you wanted?" The girl put her gun away and smiled. "Why didn't you say so? I'm one of the guards here. Di."

"One of- Are there two of you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, me and my sister. We-"

"Guard this place from rivals that might try to take your territiory, including the castle of spades and the knight?" The guard froze then turned to Alice.

"How did you know?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm...an outsider from the country of hearts." Alice replied. "And they have two guards there. And they follow your role."

"The...country of hearts?" The girl repeated.

"Yes?" Alice said.

"And... _How_ do I know you're telling the truth?" Di asked.

"What do you want me to do to prove it?"

"Let me shoot you."

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
